Crystal
by MonNos
Summary: she looks just like me, hair, skin, nose and mouth. But, she has his eyes, the same color but clearer, just like crystal.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone,

This is my first Gundam Wing fic, and I hope you'd like it.

Ps: English is NOT my first language

I don't own Gundam Wing but I'm an ambitious girl ;)

WHY?

It was an amazing night, the first time she felt like a real woman. She still remember every touch, every whimper, every whisper, every kiss, it was like a dream. That night, after she went home on her 19 birthday, tired from all the work she do _even on her birthday_

She wanted nothing but a hot bath and a good sleep. She went to the bathroom, took her bath and went to bed, when she felt she wasn't alone.

"Heero!".

"Hn" he said as he came out of the shadow.

"What are you doing here?".

He came and stood before me, then handed me a little box, a jewelry box.

"What is this?".

"Happy birthday" he finally said.

"Oh Heero, thank you".

I opened the box to find a necklace, a crystal necklace that had his eyes' colour.

"H … how did you …..".

"Some man give it me as a reward for saving his life" he interrupt me.

"Oh … thank you, um … would you help me put it?"

He took the necklace from my hand, and I turned around and moved my hair so he could put it, his hands were burning my skin, after he placed it I turned around again and looked at him.

"Heero …"

Slowly, his face was nearing mine, and the kiss leaded to other things.

* * *

"Mommy!" the only person who I still live for called me.

"Crystal! What are you doing out of the bed?"

"I think I'm sick"

"What?"

I got up from my bed and walked to her and touched her forehead, she was burning

"Oh my god! You're burning, don't worry, mommy will take care of you, and you'll be fine, I promise".

I never thought that I won't keep a promise to anyone, much less my own daughter.

* * *

"Her fever is going up still, we need to do something".

"We have to do IT then".

"Doctor, you don't think of giving her the new medicine, do you?".

"As the matter of fact, yes".

"Doctor, we still testing it, this could be dangerous".

"Don't argue with me and go bring it".

* * *

"WHAT".

"Miss Relena, we're sorry …..".

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING APOLOGISE, I WANT MY BABY, HOW COULD YOU? SHE WAS JUST A 7 YEAR OLD GIRL, HOW COULD YOU TAKE MY BABY FROM ME. CRYSTAL, CRYSTAL, crystal _sob_ my baby".

Then comes the dark.

Tell me your opinion, should I continue?

Sorry about my mistakes, I know I did a lot of them. So you can tell me about my mistakes, or how much you hate my story, but please, do it gently. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there,

To the dear IkuzeMinna, first, I want to thank you because you were gentle to me. Second, I don't want a beta reader _not that I don't appreciate them_ but because I try to improve my language, I have silly ideas and I put them on this site waiting for good readers like you to tell me about my mistakes so it could help me, I hope you'll continue reading this story and always tell me about my mistakes like this. I'm NOT sad or angry with your words, you're a good person and I hope this chapter would be better than the first.

I don't own Gundam wing, yet

**What?**

Nice day begin, that was the thought of lady Une as she was sitting in her office, before the young woman entered her office.

"Good morning, lady Une" said Relena as she entered.

"Good morning Ms. Relena, what can I do for you for you today?".

"I need to communicate with some people; I need you to help me".

"Some people?".

"Yes".

"Like who?".

"The Gundam boys, my brother, miss Noin and most of all Heero".

"I'll see what I can do, but why? If I may ask".

"I want them to meet my daughter".

"WHAT? What daughter? You don't have a daughter".

"Yes I have, and I want to her to meet my friends and her uncle and father"

"Oh, ok, I …. Wi …. What? Did you say father?".

"Yes I said father".

"What father?".

"Heero Yue, the father of my baby girl crystal".

"WHAT?".

* * *

"Zechs, we need to go to Earth".

"To Earth? Why?".

"So you could see your niece".

"What niece, I don't have a niece".

"Yes you have and her name is Crystal".

"Crystal! When, how, who did this?".

"She is 8 years old, you know how, and the father is Heero Yue".

"Yue? Why him? Why that son of a ….".

* * *

"Hilde baby, we need to visit miss Relena".

"Huh! Why?".

"Because I want to see what Heero Yue's child looks like?".

"Do you have a fever, Duo?",

"Miss Relena has a daughter from Heero, and we have to go and see her".

"Duo, we can't crash on people like this just to see what their daughter looks like".

"But she asked for us".

"Really!".

"Yes, I just had a call from lady preventer".

"Duo, behave".

* * *

"This is a shock?".

"What is a shock, Trowa?".

"Miss Relena has a daughter".

"Are you kidding me?".

"No, it's true".

"But that's impossible, now wait a minute is that why she took this vacation last year? To give birth?".

"Miss Relena's daughter is 8 years old".

"WHAT?".

* * *

"Who would have thought that Miss Relena had it in her?".

"Don't say that about Miss Relena, Miss Dorothy".

"And who would have thought I would go with YOU to see the girl".

"It was a fate from Allah, Miss Dorothy".

"I can't wait to see Miss Relena; I'm going to have fun teasing her".

"Don't do this, Miss Dorothy, it's wrong".

"You're worse than a mother".

* * *

"Can't you fly this thing faster, woman".

"I'm doing my best, Wufei".

"That's why I don't want to let you do it, you woman, are like the rest of the women, weak and …".

"Wufei Chang, why don't you shut the hell up and let me drive in peace, I want to go faster than you imagine, I want to see that little girl crystal, I want to know how Miss Relena manage to hide her from us, so just shut up".

"Woman, you dare to shout at me?".

"Yes Wufei, I dare".

* * *

In unknown place, stand a man who looked in a deep thought.

'Relena, you had my baby, you HAVE my baby, what can I do now? How am I suppose to react? How can I face you? How can I tell you that I love you? How can I tell you that I'm not worthy of you?

How can I look into my baby's eyes?

Can my heart take it when I'll be called daddy?

Can my daughter forgive me? Can she understand me? Can she love me? Why did I lose control that night? How did she manage to hide the baby from me? From everyone?'.

So many thoughts in the man's head, but one decision was made.

'I'll go see my daughter and the woman I love".

* * *

Short? Yes. Have a lot of mistakes? Yes.

Thanks for reading,

Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone,

Sorry for being late I had a lot of drama in my life lately, my studies, me being ill, my mother being ill, then my father, my best friend's aunt died and my big brother's father in law died as well and finally my fiancé-to-be who we've been in love for 4 years died 3 months ago, so I'm sorry.

Here is the new chapter, so have fun.

_I don't own Gundam wing._

**knowing crystal**

**Cinq kingdom**

**Relena's castle**

everyone of our heroes arrived to the castle and everyone went to their rooms to rest.

Relena asked pagan to make sure everyone is presented for launch, and when launch time came everyone was sitting in the dinning room waiting for Relena and her daughter.

The door opened, and Relena entered, alone

"hello everyone"

"Relena!" Milliardo looked at his sister who just entered

"hey princess" Duo was greeting her the usual

"are you well?" Quatre was sweet as always

"you look good Ms. Relena" and Dorothy was the same as you can see

"but where's your daughter?" that question popped out from sally who was still confused about this

"well … it's nice to see all of you although you didn't have to wait all this time until I requested you to visit me. And Milliardo, welcome back from death"

"yes, ah…. I … ah ….. ahem… so where is crystal?"

"she went to a friend's house for a couple of days to prepare"

"prepare for what?" Noin asked

"for meeting you of course, come on guys, the girl have been alone all her life and suddenly she have a big family and friends and even a father, don't you think she had the right to prepare?"

"how did you hide her that long, woman?" do you need to know how asked? But any way Relena didn't replay, she didn't acknowledge Wufei at all

"woman I'm talking to you"

Still no replay and Wufei was getting angry

"answer me woman, damn it"

"Relena ….."

"yes, Hilde"

"you seem different"

"how so?"

"you're …."

"now wait a minuet why didn't you answer me and you answered her?"

"you were talking to me, Wufei? Sorry I didn't notice"

"of course I was talking to you I …"

"really! Well, last time I checked my name was Relena not woman, like I call you Wufei, unless you want to call you man or pilot?"

Everyone become silent, something was wrong, Relena wasn't the same, Hilde was right, Relena was different

"why don't we start eating?"

And they also eat in silent mode.

* * *

The next day Relena said she would show them around and would show them crystal's room as well.

After a tour around the castle, she took them to crystal's room, finally.

Standing outside the room, she looked at them.

"this is her room, we're going in now, but please remember to not miss with anything"

A big room, with toys tidily around the room and it seems that the girl was in love with purple color, because almost everything was in purple.

Everyone start looking around, it seems that she loves fairy tales, and her mother a lot, because on the walls there were so many posters of fairy princesses and pics of her and her mother together.

But there was something that attract Heero's attention, it was that little brown teddy bear.

"this is …."

"what ….. oh that, it's her favorite toy, hero"

"WHAT!"

"Ironic huh? She used to be scared from darkness but after she started to sleep with it, everything became good, so she named it hero, he was her hero that kept away the darkness monsters"

After that nothing was said, I guess you could say there was nothing else to say.

* * *

Short? I know …. I know, but I promise from now on I won't take long update.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
